Solemn Wishes
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: Even Duel Spirits have wishes. For the discarded card spirits that now dwell within the deck of Yusei Fudo, their wishes actually came true, as these low-powered monsters took the throne of the Duel world once. For that alone, he has their loyalty. Drabble centred on Yusei's low-powered monsters


_**Solemn Wishes**_

_**An LLS Production**_

* * *

Individually, we are weak monsters, abandoned from the highest spires. Discarded to the lowest levels of humanity, we found ourselves in the hands of a rising star with a strange fate. With him, we achieved the crown of the generation's greatest deck, to reach the throne of the Duel world. Without him, we would have nothing.

So, as the Sonic Chick running alongside him, I resolve myself. I survive all the attacks, because the eternal flame in my heart will not die, burning with power rivalling the dawn of creation. Yet, I aim so high that I forget the lower monsters that can kill me.

Boy... no, our partner, our commander, our Master. As you had been there for us, as you had given us the crown of the Duel world, as you have given us weak monsters victory, you have our gratitude. Disparate and weak we are individually, we are here for you.

* * *

Without the sense of a Tuner, I would never reach to the field. The technician humans cannot understand my genius! My fabulousness! The ease at which a Synchro monster can be achieved with me! I am the ideal pet!

Only the boy ever did, the boy that dug me out of the trash and made me as his servant. My sole purpose in his deck might be as Synchro material and to be banished once that is done, but what a purpose! Let us harken back to the time when Imperial Iron Wall made its appearance with yours truly!

In the end, the boy turned calm general had to take the card out. No one in their right mind would fight him like that. I was a card that followed him to the top, always present. I was rewarded with the comrades I work with, the ones who followed our great master. Never let it be said that the Quillbolt Hedgehog does nothing to serve him.

* * *

The only time I would reach something approaching a decent offensive power is on the first turn I am summoned to the field. Forever since the creation of my avatar, I despaired of being a first-turn throwaway. That boy dug me out one day, and kept me in his deck.

He did throw me out on the first turn, and I was decimated the next turn. Yet, soon I found myself back on the field, beside the orange timekeeper that everyone calls Junk Synchron, who elected himself as representative of the Tuner monsters in the Master's deck. Sure, there's a lot of tuners, but it's not like any more than ten at a time, was it? Still, through us, he summoned Junk Warrior, and won. Is this what they call the Pride of the Weak Ones?

Junk Synchron might be a bit pompous, but he had been with the Master the most. Through even the toughest of Duels, the Master has not disappointed us. We will not disappoint.

* * *

"Pray that our Master will never meet us," Junk Synchron stated. Though Quickdraw Synchron and he were the most often present, it was still Junk Synchron who had been with the Master the longest.

"Why?" we protested. I remember the Master fighting with us against the gods bound into the Earth, and succeeding in killing two of them. They _died_; there was no coming back for those two Immortals. We have _killed_ two gods.

"For earthly reasons," the Tuner monster looked sad. "Before him, the Pharaoh and the Herald of Darkness have fallen due to their knowledge of what they could access. The folly that showed their hubris was born of tasting power. Our Master remains strong of heart, because he was born with nothing, and so can become anything. For earthly reasons such as his human friends, he has killed gods. Imagine what he could do."

"When Coulomb force vanishes, leaving only the nuclear force that draws atoms together, the result is the astronomical phenomenon that normally only occurs during the gravitational collapse of supermassive stars," the silent Effect Veiler commented, as the spoke-spirit for Stardust Dragon now that she was on the field as Shooting Star Dragon. "Sonic Chick, we may never have told our Master this, but he must know it, that we of his deck are always here. That is enough."

"But we have to get stronger!" I insisted. "Master-"

I would have pecked him, but Effect Veiler spoke up again. "Our strength is determined already, and short of betraying the Crimson Dragon to receive the power of darkness, our fates will not change. But is it not enough, Sonic Chick?! As long as I can protect Master, I don't mind if I'm the weakest Tuner monster. Accept it, that we are the weakest of monsters, and yet, with Master, we can do anything he wants! Is that not the mark of True Duelists?"

* * *

_**In my view, Yusei never had a magical artefact or the ability to see spirits. If we regard Clear Mind as an extension of Yusei's stoic mindset, then Yusei is really amongst the most grounded of the YGO protagonists, because he's both a Romantic – in that he values bonds – but is also Enlightened. Sure, the Crimson Dragon gave him a boost, but about 80% of the work is Yusei's. So in a world where Tribute Summons are still common, I'm trying to imagine how those discarded cards might have felt when they were saved from an incinerator by a boy who knew how to use them so well and so creatively.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
